


My Husband is a...Werewolf?

by grovestep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Transformation, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves, a dog named Beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: In which Jack Morrison has a bad case of the werewolves.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 72





	My Husband is a...Werewolf?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post! I may or may not have used this piece for a writing workshop and had to delete it temporarily.

The bite was bad.

Jack stared up at the spiraling stars and blinked. It felt like he shut his eyes for hours, but when he opened them it was still night, dogs were still baying at the top of their lungs, and the bite above his hip was still bleeding out onto the sidewalk. His dog, Beans, laid by his side, whined, and licked at his face. Jack didn’t have the energy to push him away. His mind was too focused on the intense, throbbing pain radiating out from the jagged wound on his side. Somewhere in the distance, sirens wailed.

Jack closed his eyes. This time, he didn’t open them for days.

-

When he awoke, Jack was greeted with the fluorescent light of a hospital. He squinted his eyes against the unnatural glare. He tried to sit up, but the soreness of his wound and the ache of his joints halted him. He let out a low groan and opted to turn his head instead. The hospital room was small, with only his bed and a chair for visitors in the corner. Jack grinned at the familiar figure slumped in the seat.

“Gabriel,” he said, his voice raspy from not being used.

Gabe blinked awake, then kept blinking as though he couldn’t believe his eyes. He rushed to Jack’s bedside and clasped his hand in his own. He squeezed it until his knuckles turned white.

“Jackie,” he said in a rush. “You’re awake.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Jack said with an attempt at a smile.

Gabe perched at the edge of the bed and pulled Jack into as much of a hug as he could manage. Jack let out a small pained noise, but the hurt quickly seeped away as he was wrapped in his husband’s arms. He nuzzled into Gabe’s neck and inhaled, reveling in the familiar scent. He felt the hot splash of tears on his shoulder, and Gabe’s chest hitched with a sob. They held each other for what felt like hours, reassuring one another that they were actually there, awake and tangible and alive.

“How long?” Jack asked in a whisper.

“A week,” Gabe said as he pulled back from the hug and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Don’t you dare do that again, Jack.”

“I’d like to know what I did,” Jack said and ghosted his hand over the bandage that covered most of his side.

“The police say it was an animal attack,” Gabe said. “You really don’t remember?”

“I remember taking Beans for a walk,” Jack said. He rubbed his palm against his forehead. “It was bright out, because of the full moon. Beans stopped to pee and sniff around...he started acting weird and straining towards one of the bushes...I…” He pressed the   
heels of his palms against his eyes. “Something was in the bush. Beans tried to stop it, but it…”

“You don’t have to keep explaining,” Gabe said and took Jack’s hand. “It’s over now. You’re safe. That’s what matters.”

“Is Beans okay?” Jack asked.

“Beans is fine. He refused to leave your side. The paramedics couldn’t get him away from you, so he got to ride in the back of the ambulance. He only left when I came to the hospital,” Gabe said. “They thought they were gonna have to operate with a German Shepherd in the OR.”

They both laughed at that. Jack clutched his tender side and took in a shuddering breath. Gabe’s brow knitted in worry, but Jack waved him off. He gave a smile.

“So, when can I leave?” he asked.

“As soon as the nurse clears you to go. The...bite should be healed enough. It was just a matter of when you woke up.”

“Then let’s get the nurse in here, huh? I’m ready to sleep in our own bed.”

“Jackie, you’ve been sleeping for a week.”

“So?” Jack grinned and pressed the call button on his bed. “What’s another day when it’s with you?”

-

Jack stared in the mirror and prodded gently at the bite wound. He winced as pain radiated like electricity through his side. It was healing, but it didn’t look any better than it had when it first happened. It was red and raw, marred by a line of stitches and ringed with a rainbow of colors from angry red to a bitter black. The doctors assured him it was a natural part of the healing process, but to pay close attention to it, since he was still at risk of infection. He tried not to imagine the scar it would leave. He’d almost certainly have a divot out of his skin for the rest of his life. The thought made him sick, and he averted his eyes and let his shirt fall back down over the eyesore.

Beans watched him from the bathroom doorway, cocking his head to the side when Jack let out a hefty sigh. Gabe was at work and Jack was still on sick leave. It took a lot of cajoling to convince Gabe that no, Jack would not fall over and die the moment he was left alone in the house. Jack scrubbed a hand over his face and wished he’d ask Gabe to stay, after all. He felt feverish and ravenously hungry, but it still hurt to lift his arms very far, or to stand for long periods of time. Maybe he could wait until Gabe was home…

He wandered into the living room and laid on the couch. Beans hopped up beside him and circled once, twice, then curled on top of Jack’s legs. Jack closed his eyes and imagined the meal Gabe would fix for him. He wanted...steak. A big, juicy steak and nothing else. He let out a pleased sigh at the thought and drifted into a light sleep.

Gabe shook him awake several hours later, a worried expression on his face. Jack grinned up at him, dubious.

“What?” he asked.

“Jesus, Jackie. You sleep like you’re dead,” Gabe said and sat back, crossing his arms.

“Sorry?” Jack said with a laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat up. “Is it dinner time? Please tell me it’s dinner time.”

“Jack,” Gabe said in a stern tone, “have you not eaten all day?”

Jack pressed his lips together and averted his eyes. “Uh. Yes.”

“You are such a…” Gabe let out a sigh and punched the bridge of his nose. “Come on, pendejo. You have to sit in the kitchen with me. What do you want?”

“Steak,” Jack said immediately.

“You have expensive tastes,” Gabe said. “How do you want it?”

Jack thought for a moment. He almost always got his steak medium well, but something in him turned its nose up at the idea. Some niggling feeling craved a bloody steak. Part of Jack gagged at the thought, but another part, some deep, visceral part of him wouldn’t relent. It was off his tongue before he could stop himself. “Blue rare.”

Gabe wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Jackie, that’s practically raw. Are you sure?”

“N-no, I mean…” Jack stammered and rubbed at his temples. It gave him a searing headache to go against that nagging instinct. He winced and snarled to himself, an inhuman noise that clawed its way from the depths of his throat. He looked up at Gabe, a feral glint in his eye. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Gabe took a step back. He didn’t know what he just saw in his husband, but it wasn’t the Jack he knew. It was something different, something wild. Like it had tore its way out of somewhere deep and dark, but when he blinked, it was gone, and Jack was there in front of him as familiar as the day they married. Gabe swallowed hard and nodded, not willing to admit to himself that he was scared to ask more questions. If Jackie wanted a blue rare steak, he would get one. He was ill, and Gabe would do anything for him, in sickness or in health.

Jack sat at the kitchen table and watched Gabe work on the steaks. Occasionally, he would run at his temples as though fighting a splitting headache. He would lick his lips and stare at the steaks as though he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Gabe made sure to cook as fast as physics would allow and plated the steaks, green beans and potatoes in record time. Jack’s steak oozed blood and Gabe tried to ignore the way it made his stomach turn. He plopped the plate in front of Jack and sat across from him. He watched Jack carefully as he ate.

Jack went for the steak first. He cut a few pieces with his fork and knife and ate them as usual. Just as Gabe assessed that everything was okay and normal and set upon his own food, Jack let out another snarl from deep in his throat. Gabe paused mid-bite and watched as his husband picked up the steak with his bare hands and tore into it with his teeth. Gabe dropped his fork and it clattered off his plate and onto the floor. Jack didn’t look up from his meal. He was too busy growling to himself and ripping at the steak until there was nothing left but the T-bone. He then licked each finger, then his lips, and then the plate. He completely ignored the vegetables.

“Jackie?” Gabe asked in a quiet voice.

Jack looked up from licking the plate and quirked an eyebrow. He paused for a moment and then knitted his brows in confusion. He slowly sat back from the plate and looked at Gabe slowly. “What...what did I just do?” he asked. There was no trace of the snarl that had been there just minutes before.

“You don’t know?” Gabe asked.

“I know, but it’s like...like I was outside looking in. Through someone else’s eyes,” Jack said. His voice was small and scared. Gabe reached over the table and took his hand in his own and squeezed. He ignored the tackiness of Jack’s hands where he had handled the steak then licked them clean.

“Maybe it’s just a side effect of the pain medication,” Gabe said in the strongest voice he could muster. He had to be strong for Jack.

“What if I have rabies?” Jack asked, his eyes wide and glossy, like he was about to cry.

“They already tested you and gave you a series of shots just to be sure,” Gabe said. He gave Jack’s hand another squeeze. “I know it’s not rabies.”

“Somehow,” Jack said and stared at their clasped hands. “That doesn’t make me feel better.”

-

Gabe laid awake in bed that night. He stared at Jack’s sleeping form beside him. Jack slept on his back and snored like rocks being out through a wood chipper, that much hadn’t changed. He watched his chest rise and fall, rise and fall. He couldn’t get the sound of that snarl out of his head. The look of pure, visceral hunger as jack ripped into the steak with his teeth. Gabe looked at his phone. He had an idea, but it seemed absurd. His hands acted before he had a chance to think it over. He typed quickly into Google.

Is my husband a werewolf?

Hundreds of thousands of articles popped up, each rife with different sets of information. Many of them contradicted one another. Gabe skimmed through twenty articles about lycanthropy, message boards dedicated to werewolf porn, YouTube conspiracy theories about werewolves in the government, but nothing seemed to line up.

Until he found a cryptid hunters message board.

It made him roll his eyes at first, but one of the posts on the second page struck him like a bolt of lightning.  
Wife bit by animal, has been acting strange. Help?

Gabe clicked through to the post. His eyes flicked to Jack to make sure he was still asleep, then back to his phone. He quickly scrolled through the post. The OP was in the same predicament he was. His wife had been bitten by an unknown animal, then started behaving differently. Craved red meat as close to raw as she could get it, feverish, seemed to have a splitting headache, snarled and made other animalistic noises. One of the commenters posted a checklist to go through. Gabe got through the first half with all check marks. He went to the next item.

Elongated incisors.

Surely Gabe would have noticed Jack’s teeth changing when they kissed...but. He looked at Jack’s mouth. Had they kissed recently? He tried to remember. Not since he had left for work that morning. Could they have grown in that time? There was only one way to know. Gabe took a deep breath and gently lifted up Jack’s lip to reveal his top teeth. Gabe stifled a yelp and withdrew his hand. Jack’s incisors were long and tapered into sharp point, like a dog’s.

Or...a wolf’s.

Gabe returned to the checklist with shaky hands and moved to the next item.

Eyes change to be more vibrant. Iris may expand to eliminate whites of eyes, especially when emotional or asleep.

Gabe frowned. He wasn’t sure he could manage pulling open Jack’s eye without him waking up, but he needed to be sure. He reached over once more and gently pulled back his eyelid. Jack’s eyes were rolled into the back of his head. Gabe let out a sigh, and started to withdraw his hand. Suddenly, Jack’s eyes snapped open and turned to look at Gabe. Gabriel nearly toppled out of the bed in fear. Jack’s eyes were icy blue and the irises expanded as Gabe watched. A snarl played on Jack’s lips, revealing his sharpened incisors in all their glory.

Gabe threw up his hands in surrender, not wanting to pose a threat. Jack obviously wasn’t in his right mind. Gabe has startled him awake, that was all. He wasn’t the master of his emotions.

“Jackie, it’s me. It’s Gabe. It’s alright,” Gabe said in a soft voice.

Jack stared daggers at Gabe. It startled him how unfamiliar this version of Jack was. He was hostile, thorny and ready to attack. Even when they had fought in the war, he’d never seen Jack fall so into his visceral emotions. Jack seemed to scent the air, turning his nose up and giving a sniff. Gabe noticed a thick layer of hair over Jack’s arms, blond like the hair on his head. Gabe knew there was a handgun in the side table, but he didn’t know if he could use it. Even if it meant the man he loved tore him limb from limb.

“Jack, Boy Scout,” Gabe said again. Jack seemed to react to the pet name, cocking his head to the side like Beans so often did. Gabe continued, “Cariño, my corn husk.”

Suddenly, Jack laughed through his nose. He broke out into a full-bellied laugh. “You haven’t called me corn husk since our days fucking in the barracks behind the drill seargeant’s back,” Jack said through laughs. Gabe stared wide eyed at his husband. The change was so sudden, it could have given him whiplash. One second he was...something else, another he was Jack, his Jack. The blond stopped laughing when he noticed the look on Gabe’s face. “It happened again.”

“I thought you were going to hurt me,” Gabe said. He flinched away from Jack’s tender touch on instinct. It filled the back of his throat with acid to have that reaction. It wasn’t Jack’s fault. Whatever happened to him, it wasn’t either of their faults. Jack looked crestfallen and withdrew into himself. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. “I love you, Jack Morrison. No matter what. We can get through whatever this is.”

“I love you, too,” Jack said, his voice a whisper. He ran his tongue back and forth across his new, dangerously sharp incisors. He felt like two entities shoved into one body. He looked at Gabe without thoughtful eyes. Could he love both of them?

Gabe pressed against Jack’s side and wrapped an arm around his back. He whispered sweet nothings in Jack’s ear, calling him cariño and corn husk and a litany of other pet names until they dozed off in each other’s arms.

-  
Jack found himself in front of the mirror again, except this time, Gabriel was by his side. Gabe crossed his arms and inspected his husband in the mirror. They saw one another naked all the time, but Jack fought the urge to blush as Gabe’s eyes seemed to peel back each layer of skin. Jack had his shirt off to expose the now scarred over bite mark. Just as he had expected, there was a visible divot in his flesh. He averted his eyes. Gabe ran his hands along the scar, his fingers dipping into the divot then traveling back up towards Jack’s chest. Jack closed his eyes and inhaled and allowed himself to enjoy his husband’s touch without thinking of the elephant in the room.

Or, maybe he should say werewolf.

Gabe carded his hands through Jack’s chest hair. A month ago, Jack had nearly been hairless. He was like a damn cherub, running around with baby smooth skin. Now he had a hefty tuft of chest hair, a thick smattering down his arms, and he had to shave twice or three times a day to fend off the bush that threatened to grow on his chin. Gabe and Jack had been researching the side effects of lycanthropy. All sources differed in their representation of a werewolf, but there were helpful tidbits mixed in with the straight-up folklore. Gabe still kept a close eye on Jack. Jack had learned to control his emotions a little better, so that the creature inside him didn’t feel threatened to lash out. He was still prone to guttural growls and the occasional snarl, but Gabe quickly learned what set off the beast inside his husband.

Gabe looped his arms around Jack’s waist and pressed his face into the crook of Jack’s neck. Jack hummed happily and turned his head to give Gabe a smooch on the cheek. They had also learned that Jack’s eyes did the weird werewolf thing when he was in a   
particularly affectionate mood, and to Gabe’s delight, his eyes were shot out with that electric blue. Gabe stifled a laugh against Jack’s neck. Jack squinted his eyes in suspicion.

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked.

“I was just thinking about how I have the upperhand in all arguments now,” Gabe said with a devilish grin. “Your eyes are a dead giveaway.”

Jack wrinkled his nose and looked in the mirror. A light pink blush painted his cheeks. Gabe rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder and smiled languidly at his reflection. Jack leaned in to get a closer look at himself. He hadn’t been able to stop poking and prodding his teeth or staring at his eyes. He pulled open one of his eyes, as though he were putting in a contact.

“What kind of werewolf do you think I’m going to turn into?” Jack asked. The blues of his eyes contracted then spread back out. He wrinkled his brow.

That must convey anxiety, Jack thought.

“You could be like the wolfman in _Buffy_ ,” Gabe suggested.

“Oh,” Jack said, considering that possibility. He let go of his eyelid and scrubbed a hand over his face. “That wolfman wasn’t very...attractive. Oh God, Gabe.” Jack turned around in Gabe’s arms and grabbed the front of his shirt. “What if I’m an _American Werewolf in London_ werewolf?”

“Are you upset because he killed a lot of people, or because he’s ugly as sin?” Gabe asked with a laugh.

“Both!” Jack said and threw his hands up in the air.

“Honey, I’m sure you’ll turn into a... _Van Helsing_ werewolf. They had abs,” Gabe said and ran a hand over Jack’s abs to make a point.

Jack crossed his arms and huffed, leaning back against the bathroom counter. He looked at his digital watch with a worried expression. “How many days until the full moon?” he asked.

“About a week,” Gabe said.

“I guess we’ll find out sooner than later, then,” Jack said with a sigh.

“Jackie, you know I’ll love you no matter what,” Gabe said. “If I was gonna bail, I would have already.”

“I know,” Jack said. “I’m just afraid I’ll hurt you and you’ll let me.”

Gabe didn’t say anything in return.

-

The night of the full moon was tense in the Reyes-Morrison household.

Beans could feel it in the air and sequestered himself under Gabe and Jack’s bed with his tail tucked under his legs. The married men sat in the basement. Jack was tied to one of their kitchen chairs and Gabe sat across from him. A handgun sat on the side table, but they both knew it wouldn’t be used. No matter what. Jack was in and out of lucidity. He lapsed into growls and whimpers and whines. His head lolled to the side and his lip curled into a snarl, revealing his sharp canines. Gabe fought the urge to be by his side, talking him through it, holding his hand. He watched his husband fight against the beast inside him.

Eventually the beast won.

Gabe watched it happen. He knew the exact moment Jack gave in. Something seemed to ripple across Jack’s skin. A shift. Gabe briefly worried about the possibility of Jack turning into an actual wolf and slipping out of the ropes. Thick, blond fur sprouted across Jack’s entire body. There was a sickening snap and twist of bones breaking and rearranging into other forms. Gabe clapped a hand over his ears to stifle the sound. Jack’s face seemed to melt and contort into something else entirely. A muzzle grew out from his face and the already-sharp incisors grew even sharper and longer, poking out from the top of his muzzle. Gabe was relieved to see Jack hadn’t slumped onto all fours. Instead, his legs ripped out of his pants, his feet turning to paws. His hands grew larger and claws sprouted from his fingertips. He was a hulking mass of fur and teeth and claws. The last things to come were the wolf ears on the top of his head and the long, blond tail from his behind.

While he didn’t have to worry about an actual wolf slipping free of the ropes, he did have to worry about his now-giant wolf husband snapping the ropes with the sheer size of his wrists. Jack flicked his wrist and shredded the ropes. Then the kitchen chair’s legs buckled under his weight. Jack looked surprised. His blue eyes flew wide and his ears stood erect. He looked down at the tiny chair beneath him and his ears flattened to his head. He looked up at Gabe. For a brief moment, unfamiliarity flashed in Jack’s eyes. Gabe’s heart seized in his chest.

In a flash, the giant, blond mass of fur and teeth was on top of Gabe. Gabe’s hands flew up to shield his face. He brought his knees up to connect with Jack’s torso, but was met with steely hard abs covered in fur. He grit his teeth. “Damn those Van Helsing abs,” he grumbled, trying to grapple the werewolf off.

Warm pawpads pressed his shoulders to the floor. Gabe was trapped by the sheer size of Jack’s wolf form. He braced himself for the worst, expecting to feel the sharp clamp of teeth over his jugular, or the tear of claws into his abdomen. “I love you, Jack Morrison,” he said.

A warm tongue licked a stripe across his face.

“I love you too, Gabriel Reyes,” a deep, husky voice answered.

Gabe blinked open his eyes and stared at the lupine face of his husband. He was so foreign yet so familiar. His voice was undeniably Jack’s, like he had been screaming at a concert all weekend. Jack bared his teeth in a grin, but it came off as a snarl. He covered his muzzle with one paw. Gabe clasped either side of Jack’s face and turned him this way and that.

“Jack?” Gabe asked. “It’s you in there?”

“Well...yea. More or less,” Jack said and sat back on his haunches. His tail thumped against the floor in a staccato rhythm. “It’s like...riding a horse, and I rode a lot of horses in Indiana.” Jack laughed and the sound nearly vibrated the room.

“Are you going to make a habit out of giving me heart attacks?” Gabe asked and slapped a hand over Jack’s chest. It merely bounced off.

“That was the last time,” Jack said and clutched the place where Gabe smacked him. “I think.” Jack stared at his giant paw and flexed his fingers. His pawpads were a rosy pink. He let out a soft chuckle. “I’m glad I took my wedding ring off.”

“Yea, I am, too. I don’t know how I could explain that to the jeweler,” Gabe said and ran a hand through his hair. “Jack, baby, please don’t stand up. You’ll go through the kitchen floor.”

Jack looked up and realized his ears were brushing the ceiling. He smiled sheepishly. He leaned down and pressed his muzzle against Gabe’s face in what he hoped was a show of affection. Gabe smiled and kissed the tip of Jack’s wet nose. On instinct, Jack gathered Gabe into his arms and pressed him to his chest. Gabe chuckled in delight. “I think it’s safe to say I’m not an ugly werewolf, huh?” Jack asked.

“You’re the ugliest werewolf I’ve ever seen,” Gabe joked. Jack pulled a mock-offended face. “This will be good for cuddling. I hope you can shift on demand after this, so I can have an on-call heated blanket.”

“It’ll be good for a lot of other things, too,” Jack rumbled in Gabe’s ear. Gabe blushed furiously from head to toe. “But we can focus on cuddling tonight. The wolf wants to get to know you like I do.”


End file.
